


That Touch is Just Right

by SoloShikigami



Series: Touch Me [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Fontcest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans gets what he wants... and perhaps a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Touch is Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> -=blushes profusely=- I can't believe I wrote this, and it's long (heh), and those of you out there have been so, so ridiculously patient, so, thank you! (^//_//^)  
> Still using the names Swap and Fell to differentiate between the two Papyrus' though Sans will sometimes use their proper name, but (hopefully) you'll know which he is referring to ^_^;  
> Quick note: I'm not kidding when I said this was long... about 23 pages with the spacing Ao3 tends to format in.  
> Not so quick note: I warned you in my other fics but I'm going to say it again here because it's still being used:  
> I want to emphasize to you all who read this fic; they bring up using a sleeping pill as a part of the game - THIS IS NOT SOMETHING THAT IS DONE WHEN YOU PARTICIPATE IN BDSM NO MATTER THE CONSENT!  
> You are never, ever, EVER to be even slightly under the influence of ANYTHING when participating in any sort of play because it hinders your abilities to make rational decisions, feel pain properly, and it can lead to serious injury. Keep in mind, these are three fictional skeletons from an alternate universe, which is why the rules get stretched a bit.  
> I have spoken to a handful of people who regularly participate in BDSM play, I do my research, please do yours and always knows that honesty, openness, and safety are first and foremost in participating in this kind of activity.  
> I love you guys. Please stay safe and enjoy!

            Sans and his Papyrus had played their game often enough that he knew when he had been slipped one of the magical sleeping pills about twenty minutes after he took it. While he was usually tired after a meal, the sleepiness induced by the pill was more peaceful; usually there would be a few moments of anxiety, wondering if he was going to have nightmares that time or he was going to wake up in a world where he had to start all over again, but with the pill he worried about nothing and the sense of serenity that came over him made him almost eager to go to sleep.

            Sometimes Sans would take a pill just so he could have an hour of blissful, peaceful rest. Too bad they were rare and hard to make so he couldn't make it a regular practice.

            So that afternoon after lunch was finished and everyone went to do whatever it was they were going to do, Underfell Sans went straight to the bedroom he and his brother were sharing, kicked off his shoes and socks and tossed his jacket into a corner. He was certain he would be punished for that later, but he didn’t care; it had been a couple of weeks since he and Swap slept together and he was itching for his own brother’s harsher touch again.

            Sans settled onto the bed, curled on his side, and sighed gratefully as the pill took its full effect and he was soon fast asleep.

 

            “Sans? Wake up, Sans.”

            Sans slowly blinked his eyes open, then they widened in shock at the sight before him.

            The fact that his hands were tied behind him around the back of a chair didn’t surprise him, neither did the fact that ropes bound his legs to the arms of the chair, pulling them apart and leaving his pelvis open and only covered by the long orange t-shirt he was wearing (though the t-shirt he didn't expect). He realized the shirt smelled familiar. Hell, he wasn’t even surprised that his mouth was covered by a strip of black cloth.

            What surprised Sans was that the tall skeleton standing in front of him was wearing very tight black leather pants, a black corset, and a very smug smirk.

            And his brother was standing just behind him.

            _‘Oh, stars._ _’_

            “So, Swap here tells me that you enjoyed your time with him,” Fell said, tilting his head.

            Sans hesitated to answer; he didn't want to admit the truth to his Papyrus, but didn't want to deny the other. He settled for a small whimper.

            The whip snapped his shin out of nowhere and Sans let out a muffled yelp.

            “You can nod or shake your head! You know that!” Fell bellowed at him angrily. “Now I will ask again; did you enjoy your time with my lazy-ass doppelganger?”

            Sans nodded, already feeling a small surge of shame from the admission.

            “That's a good boy,” Fell purred. “He and I spoke for a long time, you know, coming to a decision how to handle our next step, because he had promised you to do it your way next time.”

            Sans relaxed a little, but then tensed again as another crack of the whip left a searing line across his other shin.

            “However, you forget that you belong to me; you're my pet and that decision is mine to make. You're too much of a pussy to inflict pain and like fucking hell I'm going to let some wannabe baby dom do anything to my pet without my supervision.”

            Sans braced himself for another blow from the whip, but instead he was treated to the sight of Fell wrapping an arm across Swap's chest, his fingertips grazing over the corset almost lovingly. Sans realized that Swap had been silent this entire time and hadn't moved at all. Fell's other hand caressed up Swap's arm, around the curve of the ball of his shoulder and across his clavicle to his neck, where his long slender fingers gripped around it lightly.

            “He's one lazy motherfucker, but damn, he does make a fine student after a bit of training. Plus he is quite talented. Now that he's at least housebroken, I've decided that a test run would be in order.”

            Fell leaned down and bit Swap's neck. Swap winced, but made no other sounds.

            It was like it was an order in and of itself, because once Fell's jaws released him, Swap stepped forward to Sans. He bent over, removing the cloth over his mouth, and paused a moment - giving him a chance to stop the scene or protest. When there was none, Swap smirked, leaned in, and kissed him deeply.

            Sans moaned into the kiss, but then let out a small cry of surprise when their tongues met; along with Swap's taste (a mix of honey, nicotine, and some kind of pepper), was a sharp, salty flavor that Sans was certain belonged to one monster and one monster only.

            ‘ _Oh my stars, he sucked off the Boss and kept some of it on his tongue?! No wonder he didn’t speak._ ’ Sans thought to himself, the thought sending a thrill through his body that made him shudder and moan again.

            Fell moved over and pet Sans on the head as Swap ravaged his mouth.

            “He tastes pretty good, doesn’t he?” Fell murmured, curving his fingers under the ridge at the back of Sans’ skull. “I hope you’re not too upset that we had a bit of playtime to ourselves, he got quite excited.”

            Sans whimpered into the kiss, the mental image was almost too much, along with the taste and Swap’s talented tongue. After a moment, was bereft of that contact.

            “Ah, ah, ah, not too much now,” Fell had murmured, bringing his riding crop under Swap’s chin. “I already gave you both plenty of time. You should be grateful.”

            “Thank you, Sir,” Swap murmured as he pulled away from Sans slightly, running his tongue over his teeth.

            Sans was still in a daze that was amplified by hearing Swap’s obedience. It took a firm tap of leather against his cheek to bring him back to the moment.

            “Th-thank you, Sir,” Sans stammered out.

            “Hm, maybe that was too much. No matter.”

            Fell nodded at Swap and he reached up to put the cloth back into place across Sans’ mouth and stood back up. Sans whined at being silenced again until there was another tap on his cheek, a little harder this time.

            “Now, now, don’t be so childish,” Fell said. “The game has just begun, after all.”

            Fell gripped the top of Swap's corset and yanked him close to kiss him.

            “Pah,” Fell huffed after a few moments. “You still taste like an ashtray. I think you need a moment to air out that filthy mouth of yours. On your knees.”

            Swap obeyed without hesitation. Fell took his riding crop and placed it between his teeth.

            “There, maybe this will air out that mouth of yours,” Fell growled.

            “Yesh, Shir,” Swap’s voice lisped around the rod in his mouth.

            Sans squirmed in his seat slightly; Swap was the last skeleton he would ever think would obey someone, anyone. As a matter of fact, he was a little surprised to see this outcome. He knew Swap had talked to his brother, as he came after him asking about the pills probably right after their conversation. He wondered if maybe his brother did get to him first.

            His thoughts stopped though when he felt the whip against his leg again.

            “You need to learn the proper channels to go through to get what you want, Sans,” Fell growled. “You should have asked me first before even suggesting that you two have a scene together. You know how dangerous that can be. I think ten is reasonable, and since you won't be able to speak, I'm going to have the trash-mouth do the counting for you.”

            Sans glanced over to Swap, who looked up at Fell questioningly. Fell had no problems reading the question in his eyes.

            “You should be able to make your words heard without dropping my favorite riding crop,” Fell said smoothly. “After all, you have quite the talented mouth, as you have so enthusiastically shown me.”

            “Yesh, Shir,” Swap said, bowing his head down.

            Fell’s whip fell across the top of Sans’ right femur and he sucked in a breath at the pain.

            “One,” Swap said.

            Another whip flashed across the top of Sans’ leg.

            “Two.”

            Three more were delivered to the right leg, Fell moved slightly so the whip now landed across his left, and each blow was counted by Swap.

            “See? I knew you could do it,” Fell said, taking the riding crop from Swap. “On your feet.”

            Swap rose gracefully and Fell curved a hand around the back of his skull to pull him in for another kiss. He turned them a little so Sans could clearly see Fell as he ravaged Swap’s mouth. He whimpered and squirmed a little; he couldn’t help it; it was hot to watch.

            “That seemed to do you some good. Now, Sans took his punishment quite well, don’t you think?” Fell asked.

            “Yes, Sir, I think he took it very well,” Swap replied, giving Sans a meaningful glance and a small smile.

            “He’s not a pussy, like you, but I believe you could learn,” Fell murmured. “You can reward him for taking his punishment.”

            “Thank you, Sir.”

            Swap moved forward and kneeled between Sans’ legs. He reached up and gently massaged the top of his legs where he had been whipped. Sans twitched under his touch at first, but then sighed as the lashes across his femurs were soothed. Familiar fingers wrapped around his neck from behind and Sans was forced to look straight up and tilt his head back a little.

            Fell smirked down at him. “I can’t help but feel you planned this somehow,” he said, his hand moving up and down his neck a little. “You wanted this freak to join us, didn’t you?”

            Sans just looked up at Fell; he didn’t really intend for all of this to happen, though he was really glad that it was. He groaned under the cloth over his mouth as Swap’s hands rubbed a little higher, thumbs dragging along the inner portion of his legs; that paired with Fell’s hand over his neck was enough to make his close his eyes in pleasure.

            The cloth was taken away from his mouth and Fell started to look a bit impatient.

            “I asked you a question, Sans.”

            “Th-this wasn’t-” Sans stammered, swallowing hard. “I didn’t think he would ever…”

            Sans wanted to say that he never thought that Swap would ever want him, much less would want to participate in his kink, and even less get involved with his brother.

            Fell slid his hand up Sans’ neck slowly until he could wrap his hand under his jaw, pulling his head back just a little further. He knew Sans so well that he could finish the stammered thought in his mind and it made him sigh inwardly; even after all of this time he still wished Sans had a bit more self-esteem.

            “I understand,” Fell murmured before he leaned down to kiss Sans.

            Sans moaned, fully enjoying the forceful way Fell kissed him. It was what sort of started their whole relationship; Fell wanted something, and he went after it – he had wanted to kiss Sans mostly out of curiosity, but they both enjoyed it so much they kept doing it, and the rest slowly evolved from there. Fell was almost always hard on Sans, he was sometimes downright abusive, but never in the bedroom. Sans felt the safest here with his brother, and it was only amplified now that Swap was there as well.

            “Hmm, you’re so needy today,” Fell said, noting Sans’ whimper as he pulled away. “I guess it has been a while for the two of us, hell, it’s been at least a week since you fucked the freak over here.”

            Sans couldn’t help glancing down at the other skeleton, who was licking along the red marks that began to appear where the whip made contact. Swap glanced up with almost a demure look and Sans squirmed. Swap’s hands slid further up his legs and brushed along the bottom of his pelvis.

            A soft brushing of the black cloth was the only warning Sans got before it was tied across his eyes. There was a brushing of air as Fell moved quickly behind Swap and yanked along the top ribbons of the corset, pulling him away from Sans who let out a small whine of protest.

            “I don’t appreciate your wandering hands,” Fell said with a huff. “If you’re going to learn how to be a dom, you must learn self control.”

            “I’m sorry,” Swap said with a slightly exasperated tone.

            Fell picked up on it immediately.

            “And I thought we had a talk about your tone,” he tugged again on the ribbons. “Put your hands on the back of the chair, put your feet apart and don’t move.”

            The position had Swap bending a little over Sans, his face a few inches from his, and noticed that this position also left his pelvis sticking out a little.

            “Don’t move,” Fell warned him.

            Swap winced a little at the whip as it slapped across his hipbones. Fell paused a moment, allowing Swap the time to let him know if it was too much, but when he just glanced over his shoulder at him, he knew it was still okay, so he let his whip fly again.

            Sans felt dizzy; he could almost feel Swap getting whipped as he expelled breath with each strike into his face, he knew that if they each leaned forward just a little, their mouths could meet, and Sans was dying to explore that mouth again. He also inwardly cursed Fell for taking advantage of his imagination, because he could almost see how good Swap looked being bent over and whipped. The idea alone made him drool and knowing it was actually happening quickened his breath.

            “Stand up,” Fell ordered.

            Swap moaned and pushed off the chair. Fell pulled at the corset again to make him turn around. Fell traced the butt of the handle of the whip along his jaw. Swap met his gaze with a soft, more compliant one.

            “You took that better than I thought you would,” Fell murmured. “Have you learned your lesson?”

            “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir,” Swap murmured.

            Fell glanced over Swap’s shoulder at Sans and could see a thin line of saliva trailing out of the corner of his mouth; his head was tilted back, likely seeing Swap being punished in his mind’s eye. Fell smirked as he returned to Swap.

            “Sorry for what? Being a disrespectful little freak?”

            “Yes, Sir.”

            “Say it properly.”

            “I’m sorry for being a disrespectful little freak, Sir.”

            “That’s better.”

            Fell reached out with his tongue and ran it just below Swap’s mouth. Swap flinched, his mouth opening slightly to reveal his own glowing orange tongue.

            “I didn’t say you could have your tongue yet,” Fell said, trailing a hand up his ribcage, across his clavicle, and wrapping around his neck firmly. “But since you have it out, I think we can still make use of it.”

            Fell moved back to Sans, pulling Swap along by his neck, and turned and sat in Sans’ lap.

            “You’re taking up the only chair,” Fell tossed the comment over his shoulder as a way of explanation.

            Sans groaned and wriggled a little beneath Fell; he wasn’t heavy or anything, but their pelvis’ were pressed against each other.

            “I’m sorry, Sir,” Sans grunted, knowing Fell expected an answer.

            “And you,” Fell looked back at Swap, still holding him by his neck. “Show me your mouth is good for something other than horrible puns.”

            Fell let go of him, unbuttoned his pants, slowly reaching in to pull out his cock. Swap eyed it almost hungrily and dropped to his knees, his hands caressing the tops of Fell’s femurs before letting his tongue slither out from between his teeth.

            Remembering Sans’ imagination, Fell smirked as he looked down at Swap.

            “Mmm, that’s nice, starting with the head like that,” Fell murmured, deciding to give Sans a play by play of what Swap was doing. “Oh, yeah, your tongue feels so soft, brushing up and down my shaft. Ah, ah, no hands, I’m sure you can figure something out without them.” Fell’s breath hitched slightly. “Ahh, hah, see, I knew you’d figure out how to wrap that talented tongue around me. Oh, stars, that feels good. Your tongue looks lovely, that dark orange against the blood red. Ah, ha, ha, that turns you on, doesn’t it? Yeah, I can feel the vibrations of your hums and moans through your tongue, feels so good on my cock. My own personal living vibrator, huh?”

            Sans whimpered behind Fell, his hips pressing up slightly.

            “Is there something you want, Sans?” Fell asked, his voice turned breathy and low.

            “C-can I- May I- I- What do you w-want-?” Sans stammered.

            Swap smirked as he pulled Fell’s cock into his mouth completely, making the other skeleton groaned. His got a swat on the top of the head for it.

            “Too fast, freak,” Fell growled at him. “Mmm, but you suck and lick me so well, I guess I’ll let it slide this time. As for you, Sans,” he pressed his hips back purposefully onto his pelvis, making him groan. “Do I have you form a cock? You’re being quite good so maybe I’ll let the freak suck you off while I fuck you from behind? Or maybe you should suck him off?”

            Sans’ head dropped back and he moaned at the words.

            “Or maybe you should make a pussy, since you’re moaning like a little bitch, and both the freak and I can fuck you at the same time?”

            “Ahhh, hnng,” Sans groaned, his mind already coming up with the images of his body being ravaged by the taller skeletons. His hands twitched, gripping the arms of the chair, sharp fingers scraping into the wood.

            Fell watched Sans’ hands, pleased with his reactions and sighing in pleasure as Swap continued to bob his head, his tongue still curled around his cock, stroking and pumping it.

            “Or maybe we both can fuck the freak,” Fell said, caressing the top of Swap’s head. “Hmm, I think I like that idea. Make the appropriate accommodations.”

            Swap groaned around his cock, making Fell suck in a breath. He kind of liked the idea of being taken by the other two skeletons.

            Fell hummed in satisfaction when he felt Sans' cock hardening against his backside. He placed his palm on Swap's forehead and pushed him away. Swap groaned a little in disappointment, but made no other sound as he looked up. Fell leaned forward, pushing back against Sans and making him whimper. He pushed Swap's head to the side and ran his tongue down his neck bones before nibbling on them lightly.

            "Suck him," Fell murmured against him.

            Without another sound he pushed Swap back so he could stand. Sans squirmed at cooler air swirled around his pelvis, but then warmth settled between his legs and heat soon surrounded his hardening dick.

            "Oh, stars," Sans groaned as he leaned his head all the way back.

            Swap couldn’t help a smirk as he began his new task.

            Fell stood back and watched for a moment as Swap's talented tongue wrapped around Sans cherry red cock. It was nice to sit back and watch Sans be pleasured, enjoying the way he panted and squirmed. He was always so wonderfully responsive. It was also nice to watch Swap do his thing; Fell could almost admit he was even charming when his mouth was occupied with something other than speaking, but he also couldn’t deny the sparks that flew between them when they were together. It happened with the others, too, and Fell wondered if one by one the others would join in their games, but he filed the thought away for later. Sans was panting too hard and Swap looked like he was enjoying himself too much.

            "You two have been fairly good so far," Fell murmured, trailing the end of his riding crop down Swap's cheekbone before moving over to slide it up Sans' leg.

            "Thank you, Sir," they both murmured.

            "However I did expect a little bit of a better show," Fell said thoughtfully. He walked around the two, his boots making heavy footfalls on the wooden floor. Swap watched him expectantly while Sans tried to get his breathing under control; he still couldn't see and the suspense was making him ache.

            "I'm curious about how your game works, freak," Fell said as he circled around to his back. He reached down and pulled him up by the corset ribbons, grabbing enough of them as to not tighten it too much considering what happened last time.

            “I don't know what you mean,” Swap said sincerely.

            Fell yanked at the ribbons, this time tightening the corset a bit. “Show me what you and my brother did,” he leaned down to nibble his neck. “Give me something interesting to watch.”

            Swap smirked. “Yes, Sir,” he said in a sweet tone.

            Sans winced a little as the blindfold was taken off, his eyes getting used to the light again. He saw his brother standing with his arms crossed, eyeing the two of them like a hawk eyes its next meal. Swap moved to stand in front of him and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

            “Give me a sec to undo the ropes,” he murmured, his voice soft and gentle.

            It made Sans shudder, but his eyes darted up to his Papyrus and he wasn't so sure about this part of the game. One of the reasons he enjoyed Swap's gentle touches and lovemaking was how vulnerable he felt. Being tied up and exposed usually made him feel vulnerable, too, but this was different, and he wasn't so sure about letting his Boss see him in such a position.

            “W-w-wait,” he stammered out.

            “Hm?” Swap hummed. He had finished untying one of his legs and he had just reached up to untie his right hand when the murmur reached his ear. “Are you all right?”

            “I-I don't know,” Sans said.

            Swap stopped and moved up to hold Sans' face in his hands. “Say the safe word if you need to.”

            “It's not that, I think...”

            “Uncertainty isn't a good sign.”

            “Just shut up and listen to me for two seconds,” Sans huffed, letting go of a breath he wasn't realizing he was holding. He lowered his voice for only Swap to hear. “I don't want him to see me like that.”

            “Like what?”

            Sans squirmed, pulling his face from Swap's touch. “I, I'm scared,” he whispered the admission.

            Swap smiled, leaning in to kiss Sans' cheekbone. “You know you're safe with us. Your brother loves you so, so much. I can't begin to tell you the hell he put me through for this. He wants to know how to love you differently, just like how I wanted to learn how to love you like he does. But it's ultimately your call.”

            Sans glanced up at his brother, noticing that while he was still watching very intently, his features had softened a bit. He was sure that Papyrus didn't even know. Sans couldn’t help smiling a little at him. He swallowed hard, the desire to have his Papyrus watch and learn what Sans got from Swap was over-riding any misgivings he was having.

            "All right," Sans murmured.

            Swap chuckled. "There's my good, brave boy," he murmured against his jaw, sliding his tongue across before delving into his mouth, his hands moving back to the ropes.

            Sans closed his eyes, concentrating on the mouth against his, bringing his tongue out to brush against Swap's while the bindings loosened. Comforting arms wrapped around him and lifted him out of the chair. Sans tensed; he never particularly liked being carried, but thankfully it wasn’t too far to the bed and soon enough he was being placed carefully on the cool sheets. At first his hands stuttered in their movements, unsure what to do with them, but Swap was there to guide him, stretching out next to him.

            “Relax,” Swap murmured soothingly, pressing a kiss to the side of his head while his hand trailed over his ribs.

            Sans nodded slightly, letting his head drop to one side as he clenched his hands a few times and decided to just let them drop to the sheets. He shut his eyes and let out a small sigh of pleasure as Swap caressed the sensitive parts of his body.

            Fell moved over to the chair and turned it towards the bed as quietly as possible before sitting in it, crossing one leg over his knee, propping his elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned his head against a fist, watching the pair on the bed with interest while slowly twirling his riding crop in the other hand.

            "I have an idea," Papyrus murmured, his hand reaching underneath the tank top.

            Sans arched into his touch. "What's that?"

            "Roll over."

            He opened up one eye. "If you make me play fetch next, I'm going to hurt you."

            "Promise?" Swap said with a wink, making Sans blush. "Here, let's take this off, first."

            Sans sent up a silent prayer of thanks as he sat up and let Swap pull the piece of clothing over his head and toss it onto one corner of the mattress. He suppressed a small shudder as Swap helped him roll over onto his front, allowing the larger hands to guide him so he was by the edge closest to where Fell sat. Sans squirmed a little under his brother's gaze; it was intense and focused completely on the pair. If Sans didn't feel overexposed before he certainly did now.

            Swap looked past Sans' naked bones to Fell, catching his eye and smirking at him as he slowly leaned down and licked up Sans' spine from his mid-back up to his neck. Sans let out a low moan and gripped hard on the edge of the mattress. He met Fell's eyes, an ashamed blush spread over his cheeks and he buried his face into he sheets.

            Swap reached under his chin, pressing his chest against Sans' back as he lifted his face back up.

            "You know how I'm a stickler for eye contact," Swap murmured. "I want him to see what I do to you, how I make you feel, I want him to see what I saw from you."

Sans growled a little; he knew Fell was teaching Swap how to be a good dom, but he wasn't his dom... Not yet, at any rate.

            "And what if I don't?" Sans had no problem challenging Swap's position. Also, didn't his brother want a good show? Sans knew his brother loved conflict.

            But Swap chuckled, which immediately put Sans in an uneasy state.

            "Sir, do I have permission to punish him if he disobeys?" Swap asked.

            "He is my trainee, Sans," Fell said smoothly. "Be my good little slut and listen to him."

            Sans shuddered again, bringing his arm over his mouth and biting his radius.

            "I'm sorry, Sir," he apologize a moment later.

            Swap looked to Fell, who nodded, and Swap dropped a kiss on Sans' shoulder-blade.

            "I knew you could do it," Swap murmured.

            Sans let out a small growl, but it dissolved into a groan as Swap's fingertips started tracing his ribcage and licking down Sans' spine.

            "Ah ha hah hah," Sans moaned, fighting to look up at Fell as he was ordered. He squirmed as Swap slid against him, the silk of the corset and the soft leather of his pants were cool against his heated bones.

            Swap hummed in satisfaction as his tongue lazily explored each vertebrae of Sans' spine while his fingers stroked his ribs; taking note of the few cracks and scars, being reminded of how dangerous the skeleton beneath him could be if he just put forth the effort. It was one of the many reasons both brothers from Underfell interested him, to have control over someone so powerful and usually violent without using violence or force turned him on.

            Well, tying up Sans last time was using a little force, but he had asked and figured it was a good idea to keep him from running away.

            Swap's attention turned back when he realized that he mostly stopped, just his fingertips had been lightly brushing over the edges of his lowest set of ribs, and Sans was making needy whimpers and try to push back against him.

            "Is there something you want, Sans?" He asked almost drowsily.

            "Please move, please keep going," Sans begged.

            "As you wish," Swap murmured. He glanced up at Fell, who was most definitely enjoying himself, as his hand began stroking himself through his pants. He smirked at the other skeleton, who spared a quick glance and a slight smirk in return.

Swap sat up on his knees, straddling the back of Sans' legs and gripped his pelvic bones gently, his thumb stroking along the top. He then bent down and began to lick the bones in his lower spine, moving down to his tailbone.

            Sans' eyes widened, his brain groggily supplying the shock of pleasure from the last time...

 

            _His shorts were pushed down, only enough to expose the lower half of his spine. Swap’s mouth suckled gently on his tailbone, the end teased with his tongue. It sent a shock up the entirety of his spine._

            _“Oh, stars, Papyrus!” he cried out without thinking._

_“Mmm, that was beautiful.”_

"Oh, stars, oh stars, ohstars," Sans murmured, breathing heavily in anticipation, his face heating up again, feeling the gentle licks slowly moving downwards, his hands twisted in the sheet, his eyes almost looking up at his brother pleadingly but he didn't know what it was he was even begging for. His brother tilted his head in curiosity and gracefully got to his feet.

            Sans felt a jolt of panic as he approached the bed and he looked over his shoulder frantically - what was he going to do? Was he going to stop Swap? Was he going to join in? Was he... Was he...?

            Not knowing what to do or expect, Sans dropped his face into the mattress and whimpered.

            Swap glanced over to see that Fell had gotten up. He was standing by the edge of the bed, observing what Swap was doing a little more close up.

            "Enjoying yourself, freak?" Fell asked softly.

            "Yes, Sir. Are you?"

            "Immensely."

            Fell trailed his fingertips along Swap's spine just above the waistline of his pants and he smiled in satisfaction when he felt Swap shudder a bit under the touch.

            "You certainly got him worked up," Fell said.

            Swap lifted his head for a moment to spare Fell a glance, which made Sans lift his head and try to look over his shoulder at the two.

            ‘ _What is he doing no-_ ’

            Sans' thoughts froze and his whole body tensed as Swap's talented tongue wrapped around his tailbone and stroked down.

            "Aahhhhhh!" Sans wailed before shoving his face back down into the sheets, his vocalizations muffled.

            Swap continued stroking his tailbone, his hands running up and down and back of his legs lightly. Fell admired the view, glancing to where Sans's feet were, watching his toes curl so much that it almost looked like his feet were trying to fold in on themselves. He took a few steps to the edge of the bed where Sans was still moaning into the sheets and reached under his chin to lift his face.

            "I can tell you're enjoying this; moaning like the little bitch you are," Fell said with a touch of fondness in his voice.

            Sans could only moan in response, looking away.

            "Heh, you're gorgeous when you're being toyed with."

            Fell pressed his mouth to Sans' before he could respond, a thumb running along his lower jaw, an indication to open his mouth, an order that Sans obeyed. Fell's tongue ravaged his mouth, swallowing his moans of pleasure and giving back some of his own. When Fell finally pulled away, Sans felt an absolute mess; his mouth tingled with Fell's magic, his body hummed with Swap's touches, he was harder than he had ever been in his life, and his head was all but lost in a sea of pleasure.

            "P-p-please, Sir," Sans was barely able to choke out.

            "What is it?" Fell asked, stroking the back of Sans' skull.

            "I, I want to be filled," Sans said, swallowing hard. "Please?"

            Fell stood back, looking thoughtful. Swap pulled off of Sans' tailbone with a final lick and sat up on his knees, looking at Fell and waiting for his next signal. He knew Fell was deciding what positions to put them in, and he spared a glance down at Sans and noticed something that made him smirk.

            “Excuse me, Sir,” he murmured.

            “What is it, freak?”

            “I believe Sans has made his decision about what he would like,” he said, reaching down to brush a finger from a puckered entrance down to a dripping hole.

            Fell chuckled, moving the kneel on the floor in front of Sans’ face.

            “Is that what you want, you little bitch?” Fell murmured.

            Sans looked up. “Y-y-yes, S-s-sir,” he stammered, shuddering as Swap continued to brush his fingers up and down. “Stars, please, I c-can’t handle this.”

            “Sure you can,” Fell dropped a kiss on the top of his skull. “I believe in you.”

            Sans let out a choked cry which made Fell sighed and roll his eyes a little.

            “He’s been so good, Sir,” Swap said, slowly running his fingers up and down between Sans’ two holes. “I think it’s about time we give him what he wants.”

            “Feh. All right, but you better toughen up if you want to be as great a dom as me.”

            Swap smiled and nodded. “I know I still have a lot to learn, Sir.”

            “Damn right you do.”

            Fell moved over to Swap and pulled the back of his corset to get him to scoot to the head of the bed. He propped up a pillow for Swap and reached down to grab between his legs. He could feel the warmth of his magic and the hardness of his cock. He unbuttoned the leather pants and pulled them off Swap’s long legs.

            “Looks like you’re ready to go,” Fell said with a purr. “Good.”

           Fell reached over to Sans and grabbed his tailbone lightly and stroked it with his thumb, making Sans squeak.

            “Scoot back, bitch, the freak here is going to prep you,” Fell ordered.

            “Yes, Sir,” Sans said breathlessly, moving to obey.

            “A pleasure, Sir,” Swap said.

            Swap reached out for Sans’ hipbones as soon as he was close enough, helping him get on his knees. He licked his fingers before reaching down to trace around the puckered entrance, slowly pressing one finger inside. Sans gasped quietly; it always took him some time to relax no matter how turned on he was.

            Fell apparently had a plan to distract him. Sans didn’t even see his brother slipping out of his pants, he only felt a hand curl under his chin to bring his face up, lifting more to indicate to come up on his hands. Fell’s cock was right in front of his mouth and he glanced up, awaiting the command.

            It didn’t come right away, instead Fell teased him by stroking himself, a drop of pre-cum dripping from the head and Fell wiped it away with one finger and traced it across where Sans’ upper lip would be if he had one. His mouth opened slightly, his red tongue eager to lick it off, but he waited.

            “Tell me what you want,” Fell demanded.

            “I want your cock, Sir,” Sans murmured, wincing as Swap twisted his finger inside of him.

            “Say it again and be more specific,” Fell growled, sharp fingertips scratching the top of his head.

            “Please, Sir, I want to suck your cock,” Sans begged.

            “Good boy. Open up that dirty mouth of yours.”

            Sans obeyed and soon his tongue was wrapping around the familiar appendage and he hummed in satisfaction. He took Fell in deep, just how he liked, before pulling back slowly. He was so focused on his task that he almost forgot about Swap behind him until another finger was pressed eagerly inside of him and he gasped around Fell.

            Fell grunted as the new sensation surrounded him. Sans rarely made any sounds when he sucked him off, usually there was only the wet sounds his mouth made, but with Swap teasing him it was adding an interesting element. He couldn’t lie; he was quite pleased with the results.

            “How are you doing back there, freak?” Fell asked when Sans’ arms began to shake with the effort of staying up.

            “He’s quite accommodating, Sir,” Swap answered. “I’m already pumping him with three fingers and he hasn’t resisted yet.”

            “Hmm, well, I feel just about ready,” Fell said and he pulled out of Sans’ mouth.

            Sans panted, saliva dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

            “Sit on his lap,” Fell ordered.

            “Y-yes, Sir,” Sans stammered.

            Sans tried to push himself back, but his arms were tired and he was losing his balance. Swap leaned forward to grab his pelvis and guided him back.

            “Thank you,” Sans murmured.

            “Nyeh heh, don’t thank me yet,” Swap murmured, nuzzling the side of his head as one hand gripped his cock while the other guided Sans’ hips down.

            Sans gasped as Swap entered him, slowly but steadily, but he was hot and hard and Sans threw his head back as his hands flailed, trying to find a place to land. They ended up on Swap’s thighs and he tried to not sound so pathetic as he whimpered.

            “What’s the matter? I thought this was what you wanted?” Fell said, settling back to watch Swap’s dick disappear into his brother.

            Sans looked at Fell with a hint of incoherence.

            “I’ll tell him to stop if you’ve changed your mind,” Fell reminded him.

            “Please, no, don’t stop,” Sans pleaded.

            “Tell me how much you like it, then.”

            “I like it a lot, Sir.”

            Fell moved forward once Swap was settled inside of Sans. Fell reached out and gripped Sans’ neck firmly, rubbing his thumb along the front.

            “Tell me how much you like having that freak’s cock in your ass,” he purred over Sans’ mouth.

            “I like having his cock in my ass, Sir.”

            Fell chuckled. “Are you grateful that I allowed him to join us?”

            Sans moaned as Swap lifted him up, pulling out of him slowly before lowering him back just as achingly slow.

            “Y-y-yes, S-sir, thank you, Sir,” Sans stammered.

            Fell smiled, releasing Sans’ neck and backing up a little so he could watch, giving Swap a meaningful look and a small nod.

           Swap continued to slowly lift Sans up and bring him down, enjoying the small moans coming from his mouth. After a few moments he started making impatient noises and his fingertips were gripping into Swap’s femurs.

            “You want me to go faster, don’t you?” Swap murmured.

            “Yes, please,” Sans begged.

            “Ah ha ha, nope, this is for last time.”

            Sans gasped as Swap thrust his hips up suddenly, but then pulled out even slower than before.

            “Come on, I behaved myself after,” Sans argued.

            “Nyeh, are you arguing with me?”

            Swap lifted him up until just his head was inside and he waited. Sans wriggled impatiently.

            “I’m sorry,” Sans gasped after a moment.

            “Such a fast learner,” Swap said, dropping Sans back down onto him, making them both groan with pleasure.

            “Oh, stop teasing him, freak,” Fell said, stroking himself. “Come on, I want to see you fuck him.”

            “As you wish, Sir.”

            Swap gripped harder onto San’s hipbones and began to drive into him. Fell was intrigued by the orange rod moving in and out of Sans, he could see it slightly through the red magic. He was finding himself being turned on a little more than he would like to admit.

            Sans opened up his eyes and looked at Fell and was inwardly pleased; he could read the look on his face and he knew his brother was enjoying this almost as much as he was.

            “Please, Sir,” Sans moaned. “Can I touch myself?”

            Fell watched for another moment before making his decision.

            “No. You said you wanted to be filled, I think it’s about time I honor that request. Hold him still, freak.”

            Swap lowered Sans and reached under his legs and lifted them a little, completely exposing the cunt Sans had formed. Fell drew a finger slowly down the slit, enjoying the shudder and groan that followed. Fell chuckled and leaned down to lick up Sans’ neck, drawing another groan out, this one laced with a hint of frustration.

            Unable to stall much longer himself, Fell moved forward and slipped inside of Sans with a satisfied sigh. Sans was always so warm and tight and this time was no exception.

            Sans flailed again as Fell entered him, grabbing onto his shoulders and unable to stop the pathetic whimper that followed.

            “Oh stars, oh stars, oh stars, oh stars,” he repeated over and over.

            Fell licked the side of his face. “You can handle it,” he murmured.

            “So much, so much,” Sans said in a huff, breathing hard.

            “Too much?” Fell asked.

            “No, it’s so good, so good,” Sans murmured gripping Fell tighter.

            “What a good little slut.”

            Fell began to thrust into him, keeping his movements steady but shallow. Swap grunted with the movements; he was surprised that he could somewhat feel Fell as he moved inside of Sans and he hummed in satisfaction. He leaned up to lick and nibble whatever part of Sans he could reach, making the smaller skeleton jerk in response.

            “Please, more, more Sir,” Sans pleaded.

            Fell pulled out a little more with each thrust, making the other two let out more pleasurable noises.

            “You know, I can feel the freak while I fuck you,” Fell muttered. “It’s like I’m fucking you both at the same time.”

            Sans shuddered at the words, they dug into his mind and made warmth pool in the lower half of his body.

            “Freak, hold his arms back,” Fell ordered.

            Swap reached up and pulled Sans’ arms off of his brother and moved them behind his back, helping him fold them so Sans was gripping his own arms.

            “Good, good,” Fell praised. “Lie back a little, because we’re going to fuck the hell out of this little bitch.”

            Swap smirked and moved down a little so Sans was lying back on him more and wrapped his arms around Sans’ ribcage to help hold him steady. Fell moved his hands underneath San’s kneecaps and began to thrust into Sans faster.

            Sans moaned loudly at the sensation; he had never felt so filled before and it was amazing to have both of the tall skeletons inside of him. It was almost more than he could handle, his hands tightening around his bones as he tried to keep enough of his wits about him, but any sort of control was out of the question. Sans finally just let his head fall back onto Swap’s shoulder, letting the sensations take over.

            Swap gently thrust up into Sans as well, finding a gentle pace to be at odds with Fell’s faster one. He was thrilled with this arrangement, dreaming of having Sans between himself and Fell ever since he got the idea to get involved with Fell. Sans’ moans were striking a chord deep inside him that spurned on his own desire.

            Fell was beginning to breathe faster himself, never thinking once that having Swap there would increase the pleasure he was getting. He looked over Sans’ shoulder at the lazy expression on Swap’s face and decided he needed to do something about that. He reached over Sans to grip Swap’s neck again and indicated he wanted him to sit up.

            Swap obeyed and soon found his mouth being ravaged by the other skeleton.

            “How close are you, freak?” Fell asked.

            “Getting there, Sir,” Swap murmured, finding it hard to concentrate.

            “Mmm, good, but he comes first, understood?”

            “Yes, Sir.”

            Fell smirked and kissed him again before pushing him back and increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts.

            “You enjoying yourself, my little bitch?” Fell asked Sans.

            “Yes, Sir,” Sans was barely able to force out.

            “Good, you’re doing very well,” Fell nuzzled the side of his face.

            “P-please Sir, I want to cum,” Sans moaned.

            “Do you, now?”

            “Y-yes, Sir, p-please.”

            “Hmm… I love to hear you beg, it’s such a sweet sound.”

            Fell slowed his thrust a little, creating a bit of an uneven rhythm between him and Swap. Sans squirmed and gasped, tears gathering on the edges of his eye sockets. The stimulation was more than he could bear, his vision was beginning to fade and it was becoming harder for him to catch his breath.

            “P-please, S-sir, I w-want-!”

            Fell chuckled. “As sweet as you beg, I love to hear and feel you cum all over my cock even more,” he waited until Sans whimpered again. “You have my permission.”

            He sped up his thrusts again and it didn’t take long until Sans’ whole body shook and his inner walls squeezed both of the cocks inside of him as he came harder than he ever had in his life. Both Swap and Fell rode him throughout it.

            “P-please, S-sir,” Swap’s begging was heard a moment later before Sans’ body relaxed from his orgasm. “M-may I?”

            “Hm, oh, all right, you’ve done well, too. I suppose you’ve earned it. Come inside him, now.”

            Fell stopped moving and watched Swap’s face as he thrust a few more times and he could feel him release inside Sans with a low, quiet gasp. Fell was a little amused; he figured Swap would be a loud one considering how much he liked to talk, but the quiet gasps followed by the face that look locked into a silent scream were lovely to look at. He had to put that look onto his face at least one more time in the future.

            “Hang on another moment,” Fell murmured to them before he thrust into Sans even faster and deeper.

            It didn’t take long for him to come to his own completion, spilling inside of Sans with a long, loud moan and triggering a second orgasm from the smaller skeleton, making his eyes roll and then blank out. Swap groaned as Sans tightened around him again.

            Fell collapsed on them both for a moment, all three of them breathing hard. Once he caught his breath, he moved up and gently pulled out. He looked down at Sans, who was still breathing hard, his eyes were closed, his body still twitched a little.

            “I think he passed out,” Swap murmured.

            “I believe you’re right,” Fell said, stroking Sans’ face fondly. “I guess we were a little much for him.”

            Swap moved carefully to extract himself and with Fell’s help, they moved Sans and themselves into a cuddling position. Fell spooned Sans from behind while Swap reached over to hold them both.

            “Are you all right?” Fell asked Swap.

            “Oh, definitely. That was amazing, thank you,” Swap said, leaning over to kiss Fell. “How about you?”

            “I’m fine.”

            A moment later Sans came back around; his red eyes blinked open to meet Swap’s smiling face. He looked over his shoulder at Fell and sighed, shifting a little deeper into his brother’s embrace and closing his eyes with a sigh.

            “You’re safe,” Fell murmured into Sans’ ear; words he needed to hear after they completed their scenes.

            Sans took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I know, thank you.”

            A hand brushing his cheek made him open his eyes again.

            “How are you?” Swap asked.

            “Very tingly,” Sans replied sleepily.

            Swap chuckled. “Can I get you anything?”

            Sans lifted a hand and drew Swaps face in close for a kiss. “Just cuddle with us.”

            “Can do.”

            While Swap settled in, Fell nuzzled the side of Sans’ skull.

            “You did so well, I’m so proud of you, I love you,” Fell murmured against the bone.

            “Love you, too,” Sans murmured. Then he smirked.  “So, how did your baby dom do?”

            “Hn. Could be better,” Fell grumbled, burying his face into Sans’ shoulder.

            “Psh, bite me,” Swap muttered.

            “I can arrange that,” Fell said.

            “Well, I guess I’ll have to do better next time.”

            “Next time?” Sans swallowed hard, his eyes darting up between the both of them.

            Did he really hear that right?

            “Sure, next time,” Fell said with a slightly exasperated sigh despite the slight hint of a pleased tone in his voice. “Unless, of course, you have a problem with that, Sans?”

            Sans looked at Fell; his expression was open and genuine. He glanced over at Swap, who looked at him expectantly. He got the feeling that the two of them didn’t hate each other as much as they let on, and if nothing else, they were willing to do what they could to please him.

            It was both exhilarating and terrifying.

            And he loved it.

            Sans shook his head. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soloshikigami)


End file.
